Hook, Line, and Sinker
by fight2survive
Summary: Sequel to Catfish... Jon and Ryley are back with a whole new set of issues. Now that they have gotten past the lying problems and are back together, they now have to deal with relationship issues. That is unless one of them screws it up or one of their Exs decided they wanted to sabotage the relationship... (Dean AmbroseXOC). Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**WWE owns everyone, but Ryley, Tate, and Lacey... This is a sequel, so read Catfish first or some of this ain't gonna make any damn sense. COMMENT/REVIEW/FOLLOW/ FAVORITE! Do what yea gotta do people. **

* * *

[8 months after Catfish]

Ryley POV..

"TATE!" I screamed from my room in a panic.

"Ryley! What's wrong?" He exclaimed running into my room barely missing smashing into the door. He had a fear-stricken face and he was breathing heavily. I have no idea what he was doing or where he came from, but it looked like he just ran up 5 flights of steps. "Are you ok? You didn't cut yourself again, did you? I'll get the car, don't bleed on the carpet!" He stated turning back around to leave. Last week I had an incident with a carving tool and my arm, lots of blood and 7 stitches later I was fine, but now every time I raise my voice even a little he thinks I injured myself.

"No Tate! That isn't the issue." I stated stopping him from leaving my room.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he calmed himself "Oh good. Whats wrong?" He asked finding his zen state.  
I bit my lip debating on if I should really put this on his shoulders "I think I'm pregnant." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "How sure are you?" He questioned.

"4 test sure." I responded.

He inhaled deeply " Ok. Have you talked to Jon?"

"Last night, but not about this. How do I tell him? We didn't discuss kids! What if he doesn't want any? What if he leaves me with the baby?" I was getting myself all worked up and I wasn't positive I was pregnant. Jon and I have been back together for about 8 months and it has been awesome. Although we didn't see each other all the time, but distance makes the heart grow or some shit like that. Cut me some slack, I eat, sleep, and breath monster movies. Not much of a romantic chick. I rather watch someone get slaughtered than two overly pretty people with no personality suck face.

Tate's features softened before pulling me into a hug "Grimmy, if he doesn't want children would it of really worked out in the end? You have that protective mom gene that most women would die for. You want kids, you always have."

I leaned my throbbing head against his shoulder. He was right, if Jon didn't want kids than it never would have worked. It still didn't make it any easier on me. "I'm a full-time special effects artist, how is this going to work?" I questioned.

"You are an Oscar awarding winning special effects artist with more money than you know what to do with. Plus you have me and Lacey here to help. " He stated. Lacey was Tate's new wife. They opted to stay here because the place was big enough and a good amount of the time I wasn't home. If I was I'm sleeping and Lacey could take care of the house while me and Tate are off playing with blood. "And don't forget you got Fox to give you pointers on how to balance family and work." Fox is one of our employees who has 3 children and still manages to keep up with the schedule.

" I guess your right. I can do this with or without a man." I stated.

He poked my shoulder-blade "Hey, don't rule out the father yet. He may just surprise you." Tate playfully scolded me.

"Over reacting?" I questioned scrunching my nose.

He held up his thumb and pointer finger with a little bit of space in between "Wee bit." He chuckled. "But all in good reason." He smiled throwing his arm around my shoulders "Lets go get ice cream." He stated walking out of the bedroom with me and into our living room. For some reason he thought ice cream made everything better.

His very bubbly blond wife was staring at us with a tear in her eye. She was bouncing from one foot to her other. "I'm soooo happy for you!" She exclaimed hugging me "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ease drop, but a BABY!" She squealed. "Omg! When are you telling Jon?" She questioned releasing me from her death grip.

"I fly out to see him at Raw in 3 days." I told her. I had been to a few Raws and nothing bad has happened. I had a slight run in with CM Punk, but it was a simple 'hi' and nothing more. I wasn't sure if I should talk to him or if Jon was even ok with me approaching him. So for now, I'll let it be.

Lacey looked at Tate and put her hands on her hip "Your going with her for moral support." She demanded casting a death glare at him with her blue eyes.

Tate scratched his now buzzed black hair "Wait! how did I get..." He trailed off noticing the look "Whatever you say honey. " He agreed.

"When are you going to the doctor?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow." I responded

"I'm coming with you." She stated before heading towards the bedroom. There was no room for argument with this women. To be honest I'm not sure I wanted to fight with her on this. All I'm really sure of is these next couple days are going to be stressful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment! Some of these chapters are going to be in Ryley's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, but Ryley and Tate belong to the WWE. You people who comment are awesome by the way..  
RachelNicole523, You are correct (Eric) Fox and Tate are both from FaceOff. I love those guys and decided to use them. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends?

Ryley's POV

"Oh God Tate what am I going to say?" I questioned him. 2 days ago I found out I really was pregnant and in my 3rd month. Lacey was overly excited, I pretty sure she is already planning the baby shower. That women just jumps the gun some times. Tate was also rather happy that he was going to be an 'uncle', he had been walking around referring to himself as Uncle Tate. I on the other hand was totally freaking out, I didn't know how to tell Jon. Now that we are backstage at the arena, I was flipping even more.

Tate stopped grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes "You have accidentally stabbed Hugh Jackman with is own claws, had a sarcasm match with Robert Downey Jr. that could of been considered harassment , won 3 Oscars, went toe to toe with that douche bag Tom Cruise, and punched Brad Pitt and your panicking about this? " He questioned me.

"All that speech has made me realize is that you can't take me out in public and I should have a lengthy criminal record." I replied.  
He shrugged "That is true, but you've done all those things and didn't once second guess or question yourself. You basically could have went to jail and there wasn't an ounce of fear in your eyes. Finally you do something you can't go to jail for and now your like having a minor heart attack. Explain how this works." He stated trying to give me a pep talk.

"I got this!" I exclaimed.

"You got this." He smirked. "Let's go find baby daddy and see how he is doing." Tate released me from his grip as we continued down the hallway towards catering. I scanned the room looking for Jon and found him at a table with Colby, Joe, Corey, and Punk. Tate leaned towards me "Uh oh. Baby daddy and the psycho ex are hanging together." Tate whispered.

I slapped him in the chest. "Hush." He scrunched up and held his arms in an X across his chest. I took a deep breath and headed for the table with Tate close behind mumbling about how I'm a horrible person.

As soon as Jon saw me, he was out of his seat and coming towards me. With in seconds I was in his arms and my feet were off the ground. He kissed me before letting me back to my feet. He shook hands with Tate "How was the flight?" He questioned.  
"Would of been great if your girlfriend didn't abuse me!" Tate exclaimed as we walked to the table of superstars.

Jon chuckled, for some reason he always thought that me and Tate's banter was amusing. I pretty sure Tate was the only male in my life he wasn't threatened by. I know Jon doesn't like all the guys I work with, but I just don't deal well with women. They need constant reassurance and they are bitchy and they really only want to work if there is a hot famous guy involved. Therefor all my employees are males and that doesn't really sit right with Jon. He has a jealousy problem that we are trying to over come. I just hope it doesn't get worse when I tell him about the baby, but I would take more jealousy than my child being fatherless.

I sat next to Jon who draped his arm across the back of my chair as we got into a conversation. It was weird talking casually to Punk and I could tell Jon was on high alert about it. There was no serious conversation about one another life, mainly just movies and what was happening on Raw. Jon was sucked into a conversation with Corey making me have a one on one conversation with Punk that quickly turned to comic books. That was the one subject we always clicked on and to be honest it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was just two nerds having a conversation about nerd things.

"I need to go get ready." Jon told me "You gonna be good here?" He questioned glancing over at Punk. I got what he was saying. He was worried about leaving me alone with Punk after all the dude did sabotage our relationship.  
I patted his thigh "I'll be fine." I reassured him. He nodded with a frown on his face. He gave one last warning glare at Punk before leaving with Colby and Joe. Tate and Corey had gone to get food leaving me with Punk all alone.

"I'm sorry for everything." Punk blurted out.

"Are we really going to do this now?" I questioned. This was going to be one of those conversations that should probably be done in private. Not in the crowded room where any one could over hear it.

"Come on." He told me as he stood up. Being my idiot self and hoping that me and Punk could be friends once again I followed him. He took me to a hallway that had little to no human traffic. He sat on one side of the hallway and I sat on the other. "What I did was royally fucked up. I know and I over stepped so many boundaries. I can't explain to you fully what was going on in my brain. It was a bad point in my life and I just wasn't thinking straight. I know it doesn't make up for all the shit I put you through. I was in love with you or at least the thought of you. I swear I'm over it now and I won't interfere in you and Jon's relationship. I want you guys to work out and get married and have babies." Punk spilled his guts. Babies I winced at the word. "What was that?" He questioned.

SHIT! I forgot he could read me like a book. How do I get out of this one? TATE! Where the fuck is Tate when you need him?! "Nothing." I tried to dismiss it.

"Liar." He called me out. Then it hit him like a ton of books and his eyes widened as a smile spread on his face. He moved closer to me.

"Are you knocked up?" Punk whispered.

I groaned and looked up at the ceiling trying to find my zen. Nope my zen was gone and it wasn't coming back. I looked back at Punk who was waiting for an answer "Don't tell any one. Jon doesn't know yet." I told him.

He leaned and hugged me quickly " When are you telling him?"

"Tonight."

"I'm happy for you. Does he want kids?" Punk questioned. I shrugged and looked away. "I know that look." He waved a finger at me. It was my insecure look, that didn't happen often. "You don't know and your afraid he'll walk away. Let me tell you, he would be an idiot if he did. I doubt he will, he fought for you Ryles and I don't think he is going to let go now." He told me. I hope he is right. "So can we be buds again?" He questioned after a long silence.

"Yea. We are good." I nodded.

"Good! Do you know how hard it is to find someone to keep up with my nerdum?" He chuckled stand up. He held out his hand for me which I took. He pulled me to my feet and released my hand. We started our walk back to catering.

"Where the fuck were you two?" Jon's voice barked at us. Fuck...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment/Follow/ Favorite... I do like comments, so keep doing that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE owns everyone, but Ryley and Tate... Thanks for commenting people! Thanks for following and all that shiz..**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fire and Gasoline

"Jon we should take about this." Ryley said as we walked into our hotel room. I had ignored her since I saw her and Punk walking from where ever the fuck they came from. I threw my stuff on the couch up against the wall and began to remove my shirt. I was going to hit the showers and then go the hell to bed. I didn't want to deal with any of this shit. I knew that I was no good for her and seeing her with Punk confirmed it. She didn't want me.

She stepped in my way. Her arms crossed across her chest and she was looking up at me. To be honest I would've moved her, but I wasn't about to lay a hand on her. "Move Ryley." I growled.

"No. I want you to talk to me. What is the big deal?" She questioned.

"You and Punk is the problem. After all the shit he did to you, I find you coming back from where? His locker room? A closet maybe? A secluded hallway?" I was raging now. Do I honestly think she slept with Punk, no. Would I be surprised if she told me she did, no. I couldn't blame her. I'm so fucked up and hard to deal with that I wouldn't blame her.

She narrowed her eyes at me "What are you implying?"

"You fucked him." I replied.

I saw the anger flare in her eyes and the next thing I knew I was laid out. She cold cocked me with all the power she had. I was laying on the floor looking up at my spit fire of a girlfriend. "You jealous prick. I would never cheat on you, I would never even think about it. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you! All I was doing was talking to Punk trying to get back on the same page, to make it less weird for you. Jesus! You don't even fucking trust me and I don't know what I did to make it that way." She yelled at me.

I didn't know how to answer that, to be honest she really hasn't done anything. Her friends are males, but the way they act around each other imply nothing more than a brother/sister relationship. I'm a fucking idiot and she doesn't deserve me, no one does. I should die old and alone. Maybe not even old...

"When you fucking grow up then come talk to me." She told me before walking out and leaving me in our hotel room listening to nothing, but the sound of the air condition. I picked myself up, took a shower, and crawled into my bed fearing that I wouldn't see her again. It was all my fault for assuming things, maybe it was for the better though. Everyone was surprised we lasted this long without me screwing it up. Who am I to disappoint them.

The next morning I woke up and headed for breakfast, I decided to skip the gym today. I wasn't feeling it, the fact that I got out of bed was amazing. I went to the hotel diner and was spotted by Tate who was with Colby and Joe. He smiled and waved me over, clearly Ryley hasn't told him. I sat across from Tate and next to Joe. "Where is Ryley?" Colby asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you mean by that?" Colby questioned as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"She walked out last night." I told them looking down at the table "Probably fucking Punk right about now." I grumbled. If Tate didn't know where she was, then she was probably still here. Most likely with Punk.

Joe slapped the back of my head "You didn't just fucking say that." He growled. I looked up at him. "I'm taking she is the one who gave you that bruise." He stated. I didn't look in the mirror this morning, she got me good, I should have expected a bruise.

"What your telling me is that you don't have any idea where she is?" Tate questioned.

"No fucking clue. Why don't you call Punk and ask him." I snarled.

Tate shook his head "All they did was fucking talk, you fucker. If you weren't such a jealous ass hole you would have seen that. As for sleeping with Punk, never happened, hasn't happened in years, and won't happen. She is better off with out your sorry ass, fucking douche bag." Tate roared as he pounded a fist on the table and stood up. He walked away from the table fuming about how I was a prick. I turned to look over my shoulder and watched as he bumped into Punk. I watched as his face went from happy, to worried, to pissed. Maybe she wasn't with him. They walked away together looking like they were on a mission.

I turned back to the table. "I don't understand you." Colby shook his head "you finally had something good and you just fuck it up." He sighed.

"I'm a fuck up, always have been, always will be." I grumbled.

Once again I was hit in the back of the head. I'm getting fucking tired of that shit. " Enough with the petty shit. I'm tired of it. Grow a pair and man up, stop acting like a 16-year-old." He growled at me.

"Fuck you guys, you don't know what you're talking about." I exploded. I fucking left the table, there was no need for me to be hammered by my 'best friends'.

Sticking my hands in my jean pockets I headed back towards my room with my head down. I was almost at my destination when I was thrown up against the wall. Punk was holding me there, his fist bawled in my shirt, his eyes burning, and his jaw clenched. I tried to fight out of it, but my rough sleep, lack of energy, and non eating gave him the upper hand. "I had faith in you. I had faith you would come through for this women and prove everyone wrong, but you fucked it up. You managed not only to piss her off, but Tate and me. I'm going to warn you now, I have no problem stepping up and being the father to that child and the man she really deserves. Unless you grow a pair in the next couple days, I WILL capitalize on that." He growled.

Did he just say a child? What the fuck was he talking about. I squirmed "Child? What?" I questioned.

"You had a fight because she is carrying your kid." He stated.

"She's pregnant?!" I exclaimed

* * *

**So thanks for reading! Comment! People I like comments. I like thoughts! Who should she end up with?**

**Ryley and Jon's relationship in a way reminds me of the song 'Tomorrow' by Chris Young. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WWE owns Jon and Punk, I own everyone else. Thanks for commenting and all that stuff. You all are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Brother

Ryley POV

It's been a week since that night at the hotel and I haven't spoken to Jon. Tate had come back to California in an up roar, he had gone off more than I did. When I told him what the fight was really about, he punched a hole in the wall. Lacy and I could only watch him as he got his frustration out, he didn't understand how Jon could be as jealous as he was. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Jon thought I was screwing Punk behind his back. I didn't have answers for Tate or Lacy. This jealous Jon thing has just recently manifested itself and I didn't know why.

I was hoping that Jon would of at least called by now, but there was still nothing. I had no idea where this put us or if he was even interested in a relationship still. To be honest I don't think my brothers would be too happy if I still considered a relationship with Jon. My older brother, Devin, had arrived about four days ago after I called him and told him I was pregnant. He did some short of happy dance on the other end of the phone saying 'Winner Winner Chicken Dinner'. I then proceeded to tell him what happened between me and Jon and he told me he was on the first flight out.

Having him around felt like I was living back at home. It was full of name calling and late night pancakes. Devin was the goofball of the family, he was usually the neutral one that wanted everyone to be happy. He is that typical laid back skater-boy who just takes everything one day at a time except when someone threatens his family. Thats when he becomes an angry bull that no one could control. He has told me multiple times since he has been here that he will knock Jon's teeth down his throat if Tate doesn't beat him to it. The funny thing is that Devin hasn't met Jon and he is threatening to kick his ass with out even knowing what he looks like. I'm gonna be honest telling Devin what is going on is easier than telling Ian, my eldest brother, because Ian would kill someone.

I have been getting text everyday from Punk about random things, I guess he was just trying to make me feel better. He never talked about Jon and I didn't ask, I'm not sure if I really wanted to know what Jon was doing. For all I knew he could of been banging some chick. Whatever though, I got Punk back as a friend and it feels pretty good. I missed having an overly nerdy friend that would freak out with me about new movies and pick at the plot points. He had told me that he let it slip to Jon that I was pregnant when he was threatening him, at first I was mad, but then I realized that I shouldn't be mad at Punk. I should be mad at Jon for not manning up.

"Nose Picker, we ran out of milk!" Devin pouted as he walked into my room. This man and his eating habits, every morning at 3 o'clock he would make pancakes. Different pancakes every time.

I threw the covers off of me "Well lets take a walk Butt Munch." I told him grabbing my shoes. We walked around the block to a 24 hour supermarket. The kid behind the counter popped his bubble gum as flipped through a wrestling magazine. Jon was the cover story, I just shook my head as I walked towards the milk. Devin had walked off in search of some ingredient saying something about a new recipe that no one has ever heard of. It worried me, Devin was a great cook, but he wasn't a professional and his ideas were some times off the wall. I met Devin at the front counter and the check out guy closed the magazine revealing the cover shot of Jon. I bit my lip and looked away.

Devin growled as he grabbed the magazine, ripped the cover down the middle and threw the torn cover along with the magazine over his shoulder making it hit a stand of chips and knocking them to the ground. The kid behind the counter looked startled as he rung our stuff up quicker. I had to laugh between the kids face and Devin making a mess it got to me. "Let's go chicken butt!" Devin exclaimed as he grabbed the bags and marched out the door like a solider. I threw a 20 on the counter before following him out. He started to stick to the buildings like some kind of secret agent as he hummed some theme song, the bags on his arms weren't helping as he tip toed from spot to spot, he had me laughing so hard I was crying.

"Ah, Devin I love you." I chuckled as we made it to my floor of the apartment with him humming the theme to cops. This man was completely crazy, but he is my brother and I had to except him. He made me forget about the whole thing with Jon and actually laugh, but that is what brothers are for.

"I knew you were fucking screwing someone behind my back." We came face to face with Jonathan Good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! How did you like this chapter? What do you think about Devin? Questions/Comments/ Concerns?**


	5. Chapter 5

**WWE owns Jon and I own Ryley, Tate, Devin, and Lacy! Comment/question/ concerns? Thanks to everyone who does comment!**

* * *

Jon's POV

I didn't know how to handle this situation appropriately, finding Ryley walking in at 3 in the morning with her new boyfriend. Who knew, maybe I would be considered the new one. She could of had this sap hanging around for years before me. Either way it enraged me, made my blood boil, my jaw clench, and my hands ball up into a fist. Fight or Flight? I would always pick fight, plus this guy wasn't big at all. Which made me wonder what she saw in him.

Before I could even make a move, he launched himself at me and tackled me to the ground. For a scrawny looking guy, he sure had a lot of power behind him. He landed one good punch to my face, but I over powered him. I rolled him over, now I was looking down on him and rearing back my hand. He was smart enough to throw his hands up to cover his face, but it didn't stop me. I hit him at least 3 times and watched blood spew out from his busted lip before a hand caught my wrist. I turned my head to see who it was and Ryley was looking back at me with anger evident in her grayish blue eyes. She breathed deeply and I knew she was trying to control her anger "I swear if you hit him again, it will be the last move you make." She whispered harshly.

I stood up yanking my wrist out of her grasp. "I knew you had something going on the side. Colby and Joe both said it was imagination, wait till they fucking hear about this. My 'wonderful girlfriend who loves me' is fucking some scrawny ass loser behind my back. Ain't that fucking perfect!" I exclaimed sarcastically throwing my hands in the air. By this point Tate had opened the door and was leaning against the frame. "Is that kid even fucking mine or were you just gonna pawn it off on me, make me pay child support for the next 18 years only to figure out it wasn't mine? All you fucking women are the same. Slutty and expendable. Your a dime a dozen honey and I don't fucking need you." I barked getting in her face. She barely moved a muscle and stared at me blankly. "Got nothing to say? Fucking figures you fucking whore." I spat.

I pushed past her and left the building. Seeing her with that fucking douche bag was killing me. I stuck a cigarette in my mouth and lit it as I walked down the darkened street. I had to find the nearest place that had alcohol and fast. This pain that was shooting through me wasn't typical and it only happened once before when I found out Megan was cheating. Tonight I'm going to drink the pain away and hopefully wake up in some else bed.

Ryley POV.

I flinched as the door that lead to the stair well slammed shut behind Jon. I didn't know how to feel, I didn't know what to say. I was lost, I let him rip me a new one for something I didn't really do. I'm an idiot for letting him walk away with out knowing the truth, but then again maybe I'm not. Maybe it is better off with just me and the baby, make his life easier. I looked at my brother who had his back against the wall as blood dripped down his face. The angered expression softened into one of sympathy. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

I took a deep breath trying to stop the tears. "It isn't your fault." I choked out. Tate wrapped me in a hug as Devin pealed himself off the floor. I couldn't blame Devin for that happening. Devin did initiate the fight, but Jon jumped down my throat first and carried on after. Devin was protecting his kin like most older brothers do and I would have done the same thing for him. Tate lead me inside with Devin following us, he sat me down on the couch as Lacy looked one worried to death as usual.

Devin plopped down next to me and looped his arm around my shoulders "Everything is gonna be alright." He assured me as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You got me, Tate, and Lacy here. As soon as I call Ian, he'll be here too." He told me. Of course he would call Ian and inform him of everything. Did I really want to bring Ian into this? No, but I was to emotionally drained to move let alone protest.

"Did I do the right thing letting him walk away?" I questioned out loud after moments of silence for whoever to answer.

Devin sighed heavily making blood drip onto his blue t-shirt. That wasn't going to come out. "In my prospective, yes. No man should treat my baby sister the way he has. You deserve better." He told me squeezing my shoulder.

"I want to say no and tell you to run after him and explain everything, but I'm going to tell you yes because what he did wasn't alright no matter what the circumstance is. For the last week and a half he has drug you around, he doesn't deserve you, to be honest he needs to grow up and get his head out of his ass." Tate stated.

I feel wrong about not telling him, I feel wrong letting him walk away, but maybe the guys are right. Maybe he needs to grow up first. I love Jon and probably always will, but I don't know how much longer I would of lasted with his jealousy. Only time would tell if life would be better with out Jon and hopefully everything will turn out positive. Then again it's me, nothing ever turns out alright.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter we get to meet Ian, the eldest of the 3 children! I know this was kinda short, but that is because I having some kind of writers block and just needed to push something out there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**WWE owns Everyone, but Ian, Devin, and Ryley... Comment and what not. **

* * *

No One POV

Ian wasn't a man to talk things lightly, he would jumped to conclusions, and only ever listened to half the conversation. He wasn't a big man standing only at 5'5', but he had the typical bulky Italian form. His skin was a dark tan due to his heritage and the amount of time he had spent under the unforgiving sun. He is covered in tattoos and had dark, almost black, eyes. Although he was short there was something about him that screamed dominance and had people running in the other direction. He is the eldest of the 3 children having 11 years on Ryley putting him at 39, but he didn't look at day over 25.

Devin had called him no more than 4 days ago telling him about his baby sisters latest issues. She was pregnant with an arrogant assholes child and Ian took it upon himself to find this asshole. He wanted this Jon guy to die in his own self-pity and possibly a pool of his own blood. Ian's wife had tried to talk Ian out of it telling him 'you'll only make it worse', but that is what Ian wanted to do. He wanted to make Jon's life worse, make him feel like the jackass he was because no one messed with Ian's little sister.

Ian called in some favors, got himself a plan ticket to South Carolina for Raw, and had no problem getting through security. He clenched his hand into a fist as he walked down the hallways looking for a Mr. Good. Punk had caught the sight of Ian and his heart dropped "Ian! Ian!" Punk called after him, but Ian paid him no mind. "Ian what are you doing here?" Punk asked catching up to him.

Ian didn't even look at him, he just kept walking. "Taking care of somethings." Ian grunted "Stay out of my way Phil." Ian told him. Punk knew better than to get in the way of the angry bull known as Ian, he had been the target of Ian once before and never wanted to be it again. Ian had undergone a lot of different training including the art of the ninja and samurai, the man knew how to handle himself better than most wrestlers.

Finding Jon wasn't hard to do, his name plastered on a door. Punk hung back and watched from a far wanting nothing to do with this. Ian knocked on the door and waited for the wrestler to answer. The door was thrown open to reveal a very confused Jon Good. "You Jon?" Ian asked.

"Yea." Jon answered and was met with a fist to the face. Ian pushed him back into the room and closed the door behind him. Jon looked at the short man wide-eyed "What the fuck!" Jon shouted holding his jaw.

"That was for Ryley." Ian stated.

"Another one screwing her?" Jon questioned.

Ian hit Jon with an upper cut. "I'm her brother." Ian barked before taking another swing at him knocking him on his ass. Jon recovered quickly thinking that he could take this idiot with no problem. He was sadly mistaken, each punch that Jon threw, Ian side-stepped and used it against him until Ian had him on the ground with his foot on Jon's neck. "Now pretty boy you're gonna listen to me." Ian growled. "With everything you did to my sister you should be killed."

"Your cheating whore of a sister." Jon corrected him. He was in no place to be talking, Ian only added pressure.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Ian questioned. Jon only stared at him wide-eyed. "Thats what I thought. My sister never once cheated on you, that man with her a few nights ago was her brother, Devin. He was there to support her and then you showed up." Ian stated. "Then I got a call from Devin telling me all the things you've done to my baby sister and to say I wasn't pleased would be an understatement. " Ian told him "To be honest I should probably kill you for what you have done to her, but that would be cheating my niece or nephew out of a father and I don't have that in me, no matter how crappy a person you are."

"So I'm just gonna kick the shit out of you and then I'm gonna walk out of here feeling better. You are going to pick your fucking ass up off the floor and make a very big decision. One you walk away from my sister and your kid forever and never look back or two, you crawl back to her on your hands and knees, beg her for her forgiveness, apologize till your blue in face, hope to god she has it in her to accept you back, and never do anything like this again." Ian told him looking him directly in the eyes.

Ian removed his foot from Jon's neck, grabbed him by the collar and gave him a right hook busting Jon's nose. Jon tried his hardest to fight back, but for every hit Jon got in, Ian got 3. When Jon was in a puddle of his own blood Ian turned to leave "I never want to have to do this again, Jon. So make a wise decision." Ian threatened him pulling the door open and walking out.

Punk followed after Ian not even bothering with Jon. "What's he going to do?" Punk asked Ian.

Ian turned to Punk put his hand on his shoulder "He is going to make a decision."

"If he walks away from her, I'll be there to take care of her." Punk told him.

Ian smirked "If he walks away from her, I have no problem with you being around. You have my blessing." Ian told him. "But he must make the decision to walk away before you step up. Don't try to sway the result." Ian warned Punk, he patted Punk on the cheek "Have a good night." He told him before walking away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So how do we feel about Ian and what he did?**

**KinkyRebel1: I hope this fed your addiction. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peeps, I don't own anyone, but Ryley, Lacey, and Devin. Everyone else is either owned by WWE or they own themselves. Read, Comment, Follow... Do that stuff...**

* * *

Ryley POV.

"I just sent you a picture of what you'll look like. You wanna adjust anything just let me know." I told my client/best friend. Halloween was a month away, everyone in California was throwing parties to impress other people, and their costumes needed to be state of the art. They were always competing out here, not that I'm complaining, it brings in the money. It's just a lot of stress and work to prepare for this. I have 5 employees and we are all book solid, there is no room to make mistakes, no room for drama, and no room for any type of bullshit.

That was a good thing, it made me stop thinking about Jon. I've been so focused on Halloween that there was no time to worry about my life, even though both Devin and Tate were down my throat worrying that I wasn't dealing with my emotions appropriately. I've always had some coping issues, kept everything pent-up, and let in eat away at me. To be honest, I just don't care at this moment. I need to take care of my clients and my job because if I let my career sink, I let everyone else sink.

"I doubt we'll adjust anything, we love everything you do Reaper." Matt Sanders reassured me. Yes, M. Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold is one of my best friends, along with the rest of the band. I met them on the shoot of their first music video. I was riding high off of my first Oscar win and wanted something to do, I stumbled onto the set of their music video, they stuck to me, and I've been on every music video since. They declared I was apart of the Avenged Family, named me Reaper and never left me alone. Not that I'm complaining, they are a great group of guys.

"Kiss ass." I teased him.

He chuckled "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked changing the subject.

"Little stressed, there is a lot of work." I responded.

"No, I mean with the whole baby daddy thing. Tate called, said you weren't really talking about it." Matt stated. He really wasn't one to get serious unless he was really worried, so I knew I had to answer him truthfully.

I sighed and tapped my pencil on the wooden table in my studio. "I haven't really thought about him lately. I'm assuming he is done with me, with his child. I can't control him, I can't tell him what to do. I'm more worried about the baby growing up with out a father. I mean I grew up with out a mother and it sucked not having two parents, I don't want it to miss out on something because we couldn't get it together. You know what I mean?" I spilled my guts to him.

He paused and drew in a deep breath. "I get it, but your kid is going to have so many men in its life to look up to. I mean come on, your two brothers, your staff, the band, it has plenty of uncles. " He said. "I just can't wait, another Avenged baby. Baby Reaper." His voice deepened as he said the nickname before he cracked up. "Start their own little band."

"I don't even know the sex and your already planning its future. Hold the horses there Matt." I told him.

"Or if it's a girl, she can grow up and marry Owen, then we'll be in-laws!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, because arranged marriage is totally the new hip thing." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I guess your right, doesn't mean we can't hope! Well Reaps, I gotta go. Talk to you later." He told me before hanging up.

I pressed end as I set down my phone and turned my music back on. Eric Fox was with me in the studio today, he was doing the paint on one of his prosthetic. All 5 of my guys had anywhere between 5 and 6 of their own people to turn into monsters, which called for early preparations. Fox was a very chill dude, funny, and family oriented, but it didn't match his look at all. He was in all black, with the black long-haired lopsided fauxhawk, black eye liner and nail polish, and he was scrawny. "You know you're gonna be an awesome mommy." He commented. I just rolled my eyes at him, there was no way he could judge that with out the baby being here. "No seriously. Little Reaper is in good hands with you."

"You know Fox, I sometimes question your sanity." I told him.

"My wife says that everyday." He laughed.

" I wonder why." I responded.

"Hey, don't act like you don't fall in the same barrel as me." He state pointing a brush at me and waving it around trying to get a stern look on his face, but it only made me laugh. "You know what girly, I don't appreciate your laughing." He said with his hands on his hips, but my laughing made him laugh and soon we were both laughing. I kept laughing because his laugh was so weird and he was just being him.

His laugh died on his lips and his eyes went wide, the liner making his eyes look bigger than they actually are. His jaw tightened and he gulped. I turned on my stool to see what he was looking at. There stood Jon Good in the middle of my studio, his hands in his jean pockets and his hair slicked back under a hat. Lacy stood behind him looking panicked, she was guarding the front shop where people could buy masks, he must have walked right through there. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep him out." Lacy squeaked.

"No problem Lacy, just go back to your desk." I told her.

"Want me to call Tate?" She questioned looking like a deer in the head lights. She was bouncing from one foot to another like someone was holding a gun to her head.

"No Lacy, there is no need. " I stated. She nodded and scampered off, I trusted she wouldn't call Tate, but that didn't mean she wouldn't call Devin.

Fox tried to puff out his chest and act like a macho man, which Jon saw right through. "Hey man, if your here to fight with her, I'm gonna tell you now just to get going." Eric tried to threaten. "There is no need for it, she doesn't need you on her back especially this time of year." Fox stepped up next to me and slung his arm around my shoulder.

Jon eyed the two of us trying to figure out how we were connected. "I don't want to fight." Jon spoke softly.

I looked to Fox who looked back at me "Take 5 Fox. Go grab me a Mountain Dew, please." I asked him. He eyed Jon before sighing and walking out. No one I knew trusted Jon since his out burst a month ago. I walked to the door to the front room and closed it making sure no one could hear or interrupt us. "What do you need Jon?" I asked folding my arms across my chest defensively.

He removed his hat and bent the brim trying to figure out what to say. I swear if he wanted another fight, I was taking a damn carving tool to his eye. I know people who can get rid of bodies fast and I watch enough tv to know how to look innocent. He licked his lower lip before running his blue eyes up and down my form. "What I did wasn't right. I jumped to conclusions to fast, didn't let you explain, and called you names like a child would do. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I punched your brother in the face multiple times, I'm sorry I called you a slut, I'm sorry I accused you of fucking other people. I know I wasn't right. I know you probably hate my guts and want me dead, but I need you back." He told me.

I didn't know what to say at this point, this man is an emotional roller coaster ride. Practically everyone I know wants him dead, me accepting him back is gonna make things worse. "Say something." He pleaded with me.

"I don't know what to say, Jon. I really don't. A sorry and a beg isn't going to fix this. You flipped shit without asking me or hearing me out. You gonna do that all the time and expect me to accept you back. I can't even imagine what was going through you head that night, actually I have no idea whats been going through your head the past couple months. You have jumped the gun about every little thing. What happens if you see me with an actor or out to eat with a client? You going to fuck up their face too? This jealous insanity thing you have going on could end my career which would screw 5 other people over. That's blood on my hands because of you. I'm not sure I'm willing to risk others lively hoods for a boy I don't even know will stick around." I ranted.

He thought about what I said, his eye going back and forth on the ground as if he was solving a puzzle. "I'll change." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yea and I'll grow ears and a tail and call myself Rocket Raccoon." Sarcasm slipped out of my mouth.

The confusion mixed with a hint of anger that spread across his face signaled that he didn't know who Rocket Raccoon is and he wasn't happy that I was making a joke . "I'm serious, Ryley. I'll fix myself, I'll be the person you want me to be."

I shook my head "Don't change for me, change for yourself. I don't want you to blame me and your child for not being able to be yourself. You have to change because you want to not because I want you to." I told him.

"I want to change, I want to change for myself. All I want is for you and the baby to be in my life, I want to be the dad that I never had. I don't want him or her to want for anything, I don't want it to think I abandoned them with out even know them like my father did to me." His voice shook with emotion. "Please don't cut me out." He begged as a tear slipped down his face.

" I -" the door flew open and bounced off the wall cutting me off. Devin stood in the door way with his fist clenched and eyes blazing. He wanted a round two...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I promise there will be happier events on the horizon!... Hopefully... Comment and question. Do what you need to do people. I like knowing that someone out there is paying attention...**

P.S. Rocket Raccoon is a comic book character from Guardians Of The Galaxy who is a raccoon, but refuses to believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I rewrote chapter 8, I didn't like the other one.. So here is the rewrite. WWE owns everyone but Ryley and Devin**

* * *

Jon's POV

I picked Devin up my the collar of his shirt, his arms instantly locked with mine as the ground beneath his feet seemed to disappear. I could hear the calls of Ryley telling us to knock it off, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I let the oldest brother get the best of me, I wasn't about to let this one do the same. I stepped towards the work table about to launch him onto it when I fell hard on my knees dropping Devin in the process. I rolled over on my back and grabbed my knee in pain. Only 2 days ago I went through the announcement table and fucked up my knee. Devin's extra body weight caused my knee to give out under the pressure making an intense pain shoot up through my leg.

Ryley was above me in an instant. Her blue eyes with specks of grey looking down at me, fear was stricken across her face. "Jesus. What's wrong? What do I need to do? Who should I call? Oh God, do we need to go to the hospital?" I've never seen her panic before. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would probably laugh.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the sharp pain, but nothing worked. "Hospital." I grumbled out. I was never one who liked to go to hospitals, but I fucking needed one bad. The doctors at WWE said I just needed to take 2 weeks off, they didn't make it out to be a big deal. Last time I fucking listen to them. I released my leg and sat up, I looped my arm around Ryley's shoulder. I was going to need someone bigger, don't get me wrong Ryley is a power house for how short she is, but I'm not confident she could handle all my weight.

"Devin." She hissed. "Help now." She demanded. The venom in her voice told him she wasn't messing around and he jumped into action like a soldier, he knew not to test his angry sister. He got to my other side and helped me to Ryley's truck " This is the only time I wish I didn't have a truck." She grumbled.

"Relax babe." I choked out through the pain. I was hell-bent on getting into her truck and like a fucking pro I did. Devin climbed into the back and Ryley took off like a bat out of hell. The radio was blaring some country station, her mind was to focused on the road to turn it down. She sailed through traffic without hitting anyone with her big ass truck. She told me multiple times that it made her feel like she had more power than everyone.

When we got to the hospital we had to wait about 2 hours before I got called. I went through an x-ray and a cat scan. Results came back that I had torn my meniscus and had to get surgery, the doctor said I could get it done today and be home by tomorrow. Of course I agreed to it, the fast I get it done, the sooner I'll be out and the sooner I'll be able to wrestle. Once the doctor left the room Ryley looked at me "I'm sorry." She apologized.

I furrowed my brow "What could you possibly be sorry for?" I questioned.

"I have no idea, I just feel like this is my fault. " She shrugged.

"Babe, you didn't tare my meniscus. I fucked it up during Raw and twisted wrong when I had the hoedown with your brother. None of this was your fault." I assured her, I could tell she didn't believe me though. "So... Can we please get back together?" I asked looking over at her giving her the best smile I could muster. Come on, work your magic blue eyes and dimples. Their her weak spot. I have never been so thankful for dimples in my life, flashing her a smile could get me out of so much trouble.

Ryley shifted in her seat. "As long as the fighting stops with me and with Devin. I'm tired of it. And the jealousy needs to go, I hang out with guys, you have to understand that. I fit better in a group of guys than in a group of women. I wouldn't cheat on you, I couldn't bring myself to do that. Ever. Period and you have to accepted that." She told me.

"I promise. Whatever I need to do, I'll fucking do it. I swear Ryley." I told her.

She was quiet for a moment "So I guess this means, I'm stuck with you for the next six weeks?" She asked motioning to my leg. She was joking with me trying to lighten the mood.

"Babe, you're gonna be stuck with me forever." I told her.

Ryley smirked "I'm gonna warn you, when we get old and die and go to heaven or whatever, I'm leaving you for Heath Ledger." She giggled.

I put my hand over my heart "Babe, I'm offended. What does he have that I don't?"

"He played the Joker and he's Australian." She responded as a smile played on her lips. "I promise I love you so much that I won't invite you to the wedding and make it awkward." Ryley couldn't help, but laugh at herself. I had to chuckle, that was actually kind of funny.

"What happens if your tied to me in the after life?"

She sighed heavily "I guess I could deal with that. Especially if your body looks like it does now, well minus the torn meniscus." Ryley tried to be serious, but it wasn't happening. Her own joking made her smile giving her away. To be honest I don't think she would leave me if she could. There is something between us that keeps drawing us to one another an it won't ever die. She's stuck with me whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I rewrote Chapter 8, so if you didn't read that go do that... Either the WWE owns the characters or the characters own themselves and I own Ryley.**

* * *

Ryley POV

It's Halloween! Finally! I've spent weeks stressing about my crew and our products, I don't know how Jon has dealt with me. Between being pregnant and Halloween, my nerves were shot and my temper flared more than usual. If I was him I would have hit the road running and wouldn't have come back until Halloween was long gone. I know I'm a massive controlling bitch during this time of year, but I needed to be so everything got done. Which it has, now the only thing is applying the make-up. I had to go to Shadows house, give them their costumes, apply make-up, and then I can enjoy their party.

Jon came was coming with me, his knee was as good as new, and he was being very relaxed. Him and Devin were sort of getting along, there was still tension in the air, but they are going to get over it. The WWE gave Jon 2 months off to make sure he would heal up correctly, that meant after this I got 2 more weeks with him. He seemed content, but I could tell that he was itching to get back in the ring. He made a call to John Morrison yesterday and they are going to go run the ropes together tomorrow.

I pulled up in front of Shadows house, my dirty ford truck looked out-of-place. "What do you need me to grab babe?" Jon asked.

"The 5 costumes, I got the rest." I told him.

He did as told "Why the hell is this so heavy?"He questioned as he grabbed them.

"Steam punk." I stated. Steam punk is a Victorian era style mixed with machine, usually causing heavy clothing and a lot of metal being used in the prosthetic. The band said they wanted to do The Nightmare Before Christmas and I decided that it would be a steam punk version. Jon looked at me weird not understanding. "You'll see." I assured him as I grabbed my make-up kit (on wheels) and a box of prosthetic out of the bed.

I walked right through the front door with out ringing the door bell, we've become so close that there was no point in it, he walks right into mine, I walk right into his. As soon as I walked in Matt came sliding into the entrance area in nothing, but boxer briefs. He smiled, why the fuck does everyone have dimples?! "My second wife!" He screeched. "Your here!" He exclaimed.

"I am. Where are your pants?" I questioned.

He looked down "Clearly not on my body. Maybe I should put some on." Shadow stated.

I sighed walking towards his kitchen area. "Don't bother, I got your costume." I told him.

"Hey! You brought baby daddy. Hi, I'm Matt." He introduced himself.

"Jon." My boyfriend replied. I could only imagine they were shaking hands as I walked through the swinging door. I pulled one of his stools from under his island, so Matt had something to sit on while I did his make-up. Moments later the men arrived in the kitchen laughing about something, I didn't want to know. Jon set the outfits down on the counter. "Need anything else from the truck babe?" He questioned.

"There is a box of hats and other accessories in the back, if you wouldn't mind grabbing it." I told him. Jon nodded before walking out. Matt sat on the stool, put his hands between his knees and looked at me giving me a boyish smile. "What?" I questioned as I unpacked my supplies.

"He's cool, you should bring him around more often." Matt stated.

"He works a lot, but I'll try when I can." I told Shadow.

"Wrestler right?"

"Yea, he is only here because he tore his meniscus about a month and a half ago." I told him.

"You gonna get married?" Matt questioned.

I shrugged as I brought out a prosthetic that would make his forehead to his upper jaw look like a skull for Jack the Pumpkin King. My make-up took a realistic turn for them. "I have no idea, whatever happens happens. Just go with the flow." I told him. "So where are the other idiots?" I asked.

"Gates is around here somewhere, Zacky should be on his way, and Christ will be here in the next half hour." He responded. Jon returned with the box and set it down on the floor. "If you want there is beer in the fridge help yourself." Matt offered. Jon wasn't one to refuse beer, he grabbed one from the fridge before leaning on the counter.

I started laying certain prosthetic on Matt's body. "Did you get bigger?" I questioned. Matt looked down at his crotch. "Not your dick you idiot. Your muscle mass!" I exclaimed.

The two of them got a kick out of it and burst out laughing. "Yea, I've hit the gym a lot more." He informed me once his giggles were under control. The two guys went back and forth talking as I applied different things to him, it was simple, and they were already painted.

Synyster had made his presence known. "Hey! It's the other wife!" He yelled walking into the kitchen. I was almost done with Shadow, so it was a good time for him to show up. He kissed my cheek before going for another beer, he introduced himself to Jon on the way by. I slicked back Shadows hair and told him to go get dressed and he hopped off the stool with excitement grabbed his outfit and started to change. "Can I leave my pants on?" Gates asked.

"Yes. I can honestly say I don't know why he didn't have pants on. I walked in and he was like that, but your shirt does need to come off." I told him. Gates wanted to be Lock and so he will! There wasn't a lot to the prosthetic, but it was still awesome. Zack wanted to be Barrel while Christ opted for the mayor and Arin wanted doctor Frankenstein. I had them all complete a half hour before the party started. They were currently obsessing over themselves in the mirror and taking a ton of pictures. Val, Shadows wife, made us all get together and take a picture which Shadows uploaded as 'Chillin' with the Reaper'.

I returned my make-up kit to the truck before heading back in the house. An hour later the party was in full swing, music blaring, drunk people, and lots of laughing. Jon stuck to my side mostly because he didn't know anyone, but the band. He was warming up to a few other musicians that were scattered around and almost had a heart attack when Metallica showed up. I've never seen him fangirl before and almost pissed my pants laughing.

I stood and watched as Jon was in all his glory, he kept looking over at me with a huge smile on his face. "Hey babe." Someone leaned next to me on the wall. I knew that fucking voice way to well. Matt Walst from My Darkest Days was standing next to me, a little to close for my liking. "The guys look awesome." He commented.

I looked over at him "Thanks." I replied.

"Why are you being so cold?" He asked moving a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. He had that long dirty hair kinda like Kurt Cobain and his eyes were blood-shot which meant he was drinking. I met Walst a while ago through Avenged Sevenfold and I thought he was cool at first and then it took a turn for the worst.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe because last time I was with you, you tried to kiss me after I told you no." I responded pushing off the wall to walk away.

Matt caught my arm and I turned to stare daggers at him. "Don't be like that. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. "

"Let go." I demanded.

"Not until you hear me out." He barked.

I was almost about to sock him in the face, but Jon had Matt up against the wall. He wasn't making a scene, no one stopped to watch, he was actually be discrete about it. "I swear if you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again, I'll break it." He growled, his voice was deep and rough. His eyes locked on Walst's and wouldn't leave them until Matt nodded his head. Jon dropped him making him land on his ass before he grabbed my hand and whisked me away to the kitchen. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Matt Walst, he is just a fucking idiot." I explained as Jon grabbed another beer.

"He touches you again, you tell me. I'll break every bone in his body." Jon told me as he popped the top. He took a swig of beer before kissing the crown of my head "I love you." He whispered. Jon was either a really lovey happy drunk or a really mad drunk, looks like we got a little bit of both tonight.

"I love me too." I responded. He chuckled pulling me closer. "Ok, I love you too." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Oh My God, Jon!" Someone squealed, I released him and turned to find some blond chick with her boobs basically hanging out. I looked up at Jon who now looked like he seen a ghost. "How are you? You didn't call me!" She pouted. I knew this chick, she was some skank who managed to make her way into every party and tended to sleep around.

I removed myself from Jon's reach. "How do you know each other?" I questioned.

"Oh! We slept together a while ago!" She cheered. Oh this bitch was about to get a knife in the jugular.

"Oh! Great!" I replied sarcastically.

"Babe, I swear we were broken up... It didn't mean anything." He tried to defend the action of sleeping with the slut.

The blond crossed her arms across her chest "Wow, it didn't seem like nothing when you were calling out my name." She grumbled.

"You! Not helping! I don't even fucking remember your name!" He yelled at the girl.

I took a deep breath, this amount of stress couldn't be good for the child. I needed to cool down before I ended up in a jail cell some where. "Just don't tell me it was the night you got into a fight with my brother." I pleaded. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Wow... Jesus, not even 12 hours... Ok, I-I am going to go find a bed room to crash in. Here are the keys, leave when you want." I told him handing him the keys to the truck.

"Babe. Please it was mistake, I was mad and drunk. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I get mad too, but I don't go sleeping around with the slut of California!" I snapped. The blond was about to protest and I raised my hand "You are don't even try to deny it!" I told her. " Next time try punching a hole in a wall or taking a walk, not banging some bleach blond ho." I pivoted on my heel and walked out of the kitchen.

I was going to go outside, but Zack Vengence stopped me and slung his arm around my shoulders "Hey girly! Let's chill together. We don't hang out anymore." He told me leading me towards the deck outside. I left Jon in the kitchen with that girl, God she's probably all over him. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, I'm gonna hang with Zacky the rest of the night, he'll cheer me up...

* * *

**Thanks for reading... comment and what not...**


	10. Chapter 10

**WWE Owns all the WWE people...**

* * *

Jon POV

"Jon! Get up!" Ryley exclaimed shaking my arm. I groaned and buried my head under the pillow. I have no idea what time it is, but it's too damn early. My head was throbbing after all that fucking alcohol last night. Ryley walked away from me and I just kept drinking knowing she wouldn't allow me to drive myself home. My plan seemed to work out because she was here and I was still alive.

"Jonathan Good, I swear if you don't get up now I'm leaving you here and you won't find out the sex of the baby." She stated.  
THE BABY! I shot out of bed in nothing, but my underwear. With my pounding head ache I searched for pants and a shirt. "Honey, second drawer." She told me leaning on the frame of the door with her arms crossed across her chest. She had a smile on her face, least I could amuse her with my stupidity. See the thing is about Ryley her threats usually get followed through with. I wouldn't run in past her to leave me here. I put on jeans and grey t-shirt before rushing out the door, grabbing my shoes on the way along with the truck keys.

I was like a little kid bouncing up and down at the front door waiting for her. Tate was chuckling at me from the couch as Lacey smiled as she poured coffee. Oh coffee, I really want some coffee. No time now though, gotta get to the doctors, gotta know the sex, then I gotta go run ropes with John. I opened the door for Ryley and followed her out, 5 months had gone pretty fast, that means the rest would go faster and my offspring would be here before I know it. OH GOD AM I READY TO BE A FATHER!... Calm... Yes I am. No need to panic, I can do this. Ryley doesn't seem to be freaking out about this. "Have fun guys!" Tate called out to us before we left.

15 minutes later, I was sitting in the waiting room, my knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. Do I want a boy? Or a girl? What does Ryley want? We hadn't talked about that. I'll be happy either way, a boy to play ball with or a girl to protect. Speaking of things that haven't been talked about maybe we should talk about last night or not, she doesn't seem pissed at me. Maybe she got over it or maybe she is plotting my death. Something tugged on my pants leg, I looked down and a little blond-haired, green-eyed boy looked back at me. "Mr. Ambrose can I have your autograph?" This kid held out a paper and a marker.

"Sure thing." I told him. "What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Josh." He answered. "Your my favorite person in the WWE, I wanna be a wrestler when I grown up. I want to be the champion just like you were." Josh spoke as I wrote a note and signed my name before handing it back.

"I hope to see you in the big leagues then little man." I told him.

"Josh! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" His mother finally noticed, not only did she have Josh, but twins that couldn't be anymore than a month old.

"But mommy! It's Dean Ambrose!" The kid exclaimed.

The mother looked at me and then to Ryley "I'm so sorry-" the women started.

"No problem. " I cut her off.

She sighed giving us a warm smile "Here for a check up?" She questioned.

"Find out the gender." Ryley answered.

The women's smile grew bigger "Oh, good memories. Are you excited?"

"Yes, very." Ryley responded.

"This your first?"

"Yes." I answered grabbing Ryley's hand.

"Well, I hope all goes well. You make a lovely couple." The women said before walking off with her son and twins. I like the younger fans, they make me feel like a superhero and they are so excited about everything.

"Grimm?" A women called out. Ryley and I stood up and made our way to the back. "Ok, put this on the doctor will be in." The women told Ryley as she showed us the room we would be in. I don't really like doctors offices, the smell and the small white rooms don't make me feel safe. Ryley changed as I looked around the room, I can't sit still.

The doctor came in and asked Ryley a few questions before getting to work. He sighed before he found what he was looking for and pointed to the screen. "It looks like your having a baby boy!" He exclaimed.

A boy! Yes! God, a little me running around, just what the world needs. We have to start thinking of names and buying close and toys and bottles and painting the room and buying a crib. I have to tell the guys! My mind was going a mile a minute with all the things that we now needed to do to give my little man the best possible life, the kind I didn't get. I got shit handled.

Ryley got dressed and we headed out, I sent a text to the guys about my boy. Feels good to actually know what we are having. The truck was quiet except for the buzzing of our phones from people we sent the gender to. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel "So, we gonna talk about last night?" I questioned.

"No, I'm just gonna issue a warning though. She gets anywhere near you, I'll rearrange her face." She growled.

"You know, I don't understand why you get to be jealous of her, but the moment I open my mouth about Punk hell breaks loose." I commented.

"First Jonathan, I ain't jealous. Second, I haven't slept with Punk for 7 years. You slept with that whore 2 months ago, not even 4 hours after we broke up." She argued. "I think I have a little more ground to stand on."

Oh shit, should have kept that last comment to myself. The use of the full first name twice in one day. "Okay, I don't want to fight, just forget I said anything." I sighed. God, this was going to be rough, Punk's threat is still looming over me. I knew he was still after her, I knew he wanted to replace me, but I couldn't tell her that. She would blame it on my jealousy and fighting while she was pregnant isn't the best thing. So I'll keep my mouth shut until Punk makes a bad move, then I'll wring his neck...

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**WWE owns everyone but Ryley and Tate. Questions/comments/ concerns?**

* * *

No One's POV.

Colby and Joe sat on the couch in Jon's locker room watching as his TLC match came upon the 26th minute. The match was mind turning, nail-biting, don't turn away type of extreme. The WWE championship dangled above the ring mocking the two men as they beat the shit out of each other. Jon had been back for close to 3 months now and had been going strong. His knee gave him little to no problems and it seemed as though there was never a problem in the first place.

Colby and Joe watched as Jon climbed the latter to retrieve the belt, he was finger tips away when the latter was kicked out from under him, gravity took over and he fell to the ground cutting his back along the end of the ladder. The bright red blood rushed out the new gash, down his back, and seeped out on to the mat. The two men winced as Jon squirmed on the mat, that wasn't suppose to happen. He didn't see Corey Graves get back in the ring, so he had no time to prepare.

The sound of a vibrating phone made Colby tear his eyes away from the tv for a moment. Jon's phone lit up and fell off the bench it was on due to the vibration. Colby quickly grabbed it wondering who would be calling Jon during his match. "Hello?" Colby answered letting his eyes wander back to the tv.

"Colby! Where is Jon?" A male voice asked.

"Uh in the ring. Who is this?" Colby questioned.

"It's Tate. When Jon gets done he has to get here as fast as possible! The baby is coming!" Tate shouted. He is panicked, driving a car, and trying to inform the baby daddy of the delivery.

"Ok." Colby responded and ended the call. It didn't really register in his mind what was just said, his mind was to preoccupied with what was on the tv screen. Jon had gotten back up, speared Corey and was now going for the belt again.

"What was that about?" Joe grunted.

"Tate said the baby is coming." Colby responded almost computer like. Now that he spoke it out loud it clicked, his head shot up and looked at a wide-eyed Joe. "THE BABY!" They shouted together. Joe scrambled out of the room while Colby grabbed everyone's stuff before scattered out of the room. Joe was talking to Hunter trying to get Jon out of the match sooner. Triple H being a dad himself understood the need for Jon and ordered the ref to tell the two to end it. Colby started packing the car and searching for a plane.

"Yo Colby are you ok?" Punk asked, he had stood outside making a call when Colby came tearing out with bags hanging off ever arm.

"Ryley... Baby... Coming." Complete sentences weren't working for him at this moment, to many things were running through his head.

Inside Triple H was giving a call to warm up the personal jet. Jon and Hunter had been talking a lot in these past few months about children. Jon was trying to fill his brain up with everything possible about children. Although it would be a little different for Jon since Jon is having a boy and Hunter has 3 girls. "Jet is good to go." Hunter told Joe. All they needed was for Jon to limp his ass back here.

5 minutes later after celebrating Jon limped back with the title in hand and a smile on his face. His plan was to call Ryley and tell her all about it. He knew she was going to supervise the special effects apartment for a movie tonight and would sleep through the Pay-Per-View so she could be good to go come 1 am. When he got backstage Joe grabbed him by the wrist and started tugging him towards the exit as EMT's followed behind him trying to clean up his back. "Dude what the fuck?!" Jon yelled.

"Just walk Jon." Joe growled as they finally got to the parking lot. Colby was talking to Punk "Let's go!" Joe shouted at Colby.

"Can Punk come?" Colby asked.

"Just get in the fucking car!" Joe yelled as he shoved Jon in the passenger seat, Colby and Punk hopped in the back. Joe started the car and drove off in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" Jon demanded.

"Airport." Joe grunted.

"Why the fuck are we going to the airport? Why is Punk here? What about Raw tomorrow?" Jon asked. "Why the fuck couldn't I put pants on!" Jon yelled trying to keep warm. Joe had pulled in out of the building in nothing but his wrestling trunks in the middle of January in fucking New York at night!

Colby started to dig around for pants and a shirt for Jon. Joe glanced over at Jon "The baby is on the way." He told him.

Jon's eyes widened. "THE BABY! WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S TOO EARLY! WE STILL HAVE 3 WEEKS LEFT! " Jon panicked. "WE NEED TO GET TO CALIFORNIA!"

"Where do you think we are going?" Joe asked.

"WHY ARE WE FUCKING DRIVING TO CALIFORNIA?!"

Joe slapped him upside the head "We are driving to the airport idiot! I just told you that! Relax!" Joe told him. Colby handed Jon clothing that he quickly threw over his trunks. His leg was bouncing up and down, he was rocking back and forth as he stared out the window. Every worry in the world hit him in that moment, it was so stressful he wanted to puke.

When they got to the airport they all ran to the jet as fast as they could. With in 10 minutes the jet took off, the pilot announced they would arrive in 5 hours and 30 minutes which did nothing for Jon's nerves. Jon leaned forward and put his head in his hands staring at the crème colored carpet on the floor. He jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes locked on to Punk's "You have to relax man, everything will be alright." Punk reassured him.

Jon tensed up even more " It's not going to be alright! I'm across the country while my girlfriend is giving birth to my kid! I should be there! I should be in the room holding her hand!" Jon shouted.

"You aren't going to miss it." Punk told him.

"Ok man, that's fucking enough. What do you want? Ryley? My boy? My title? You can have my belt, but I fucking swear if you try to take away my family I'll kill you." Jon threatened him.

"I don't want any of that! I'm over that, I've been over that. I'm just trying to fucking help you man." Punk yelled back.

"Bull shit! You said you wouldn't mind stepping up if I couldn't. You clearly still want Ryley!" Jon growled.

"Your right I did say that! I will admit, but I only said it because the child doesn't deserve to grow up with out a father. Now that you put your balls to the wall, it isn't an issue anymore. I've back away, me and Ryley are nothing but friends. She's in love with you, not me. Not anymore anyway, she has been completely in love with your for the past couple years." Punk explained.

Jon just stared at him debating whether he should believe Punk and let the past go or still keep his guard up. He breathed deeply trying to relax himself "I'm stressed. I'm sorry." Jon mumbled.

"No problem." Punk told him taking a seat next to him "We'll be there soon man." Punk told him. Jon went back to his position with his head between his knees. His back felt as though it was on fire and there was a pounding in his head like no other. Jon chose to keep quiet about both, there was more important things other than himself. Getting to Ryley was his biggest concern... He just hoped he was there in time for the birth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! review and what not...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, this thing is coming to an end... WWE owns everyone, but Ryley, Tate, and Lacy..**

* * *

Jon's POV

"Where is Ryley Grimm?" I question the chubby lady at the front desk of the hospital, she had a sour look on her face and her glasses were perched at the end of her nose. Her chubby fingers didn't type fast enough for my liking causing frustration to rise in me. I had no idea if Ryley had given birth or if she was still in labor. The woman sniffled "She's on the 4th floor, room 427." The lady told me in the most annoying whinny voice ever. Maybe it was just because I'm tired or maybe her voice really was that annoying, either way it made me cringe.

I made a quick dash for the elevators pressing the up button more times than necessary thinking that it would make the elevator go faster. By the time the elevator got there the guys had caught up to me asking questions I didn't know the answer to. When we got in the elevator some kind of magical sound rang through the speakers. "What the fuck was that?" Colby asked looking around.

"A baby has been born." Joe stated. He had been through this already with his fiancé. "Some hospitals play that to let everyone know."  
My eyes widened and my heart rate increased. "Your telling me I missed it by a mere 6 seconds?!" I yelled as the elevator door opened. Everyone in the waiting room looked towards me with deathly glares, for the pregnancy area I thought it would be a lot more cheerful. I was so close to making it for the birth! This isn't fucking horseshoes, close doesn't count! I scrambled out of the elevator and was instantly greeted by Lacey "Where is she? Was that sound for her?" I asked.

Lacy shrugged "Down the hall second last door on your left and I have no idea, Tate is with her." Lacy informed me. I took off down the hall, a nurse tried to stop me, but I blew past her. I was a man on a mission, no wait, I was a dad on a mission. I walked into the room to find out that I didn't fucking miss anything! God was on my side today!

Tate was sitting in a chair while Ryley was laying on the bed, Tate instantly stood "You made it." He cheered. "Well she is all yours, I gotta go alert everyone else." Tate clapped me on the back before leaving the room.

I walked over, pulled the chair right next to the bed and sat down. "Hows it going?" I asked.

She smiled "It's painful, but other than that it's good. How are you?" She replied casually, I love how she was acting as though nothing was wrong.

I shrugged "Well I'm going to be a dad and I became the WWE champion in one night, so I can't complain."

"That's great! You won!" She exclaimed. I watched as a happy expression went to a painful one, she clenched her teeth and bit back a growl. She was in pain and there was nothing I could do about it. It last a minute or so before she let out a ragged breath "Sorry fucking contractions hurt."

I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers "How much longer?" I asked.

"Soon, I hope." She responded just before another contraction hit. I am regretting grabbing her hand! For how small this women is she packs a lot of fucking power.

Like there was an alert sounded doctors came filing in talking about what is going to happen as they walked around the room checking to make sure they had everything. "Ok so we are going to get started! When I say push, push." He told her. Ryley nodded her head, was I really for what was about to happen? I guess it doesn't really matter if I was or wasn't because it was happening. "Push!" The doctor exclaimed. Ryley did as directed each time the man told her to, about 4 minutes later a cry filled the air.

"You did it babe." I told her as I kissed her temple. A few moments later a nurse came over with our baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. She handed him to me, he was so small and fragile. Holding him scared me, I was afraid I would drop him or some how crush him, but even with that fear I didn't want to let him go. He had a crop of dark brown hair on his head, looking more like Ryley's color than mine. I leaned down giving him to Ryley as the magical music hit signaling my baby was born.

* * *

The following morning the baby was brought back into the room with us. Ryley was well rested, but I spent most of the night worrying and wrestling with bad thoughts. I was beyond worried about being a father, about being the dad I never had. I really wasn't sure how to do this, I never had an example. Was I best thing for the kid? If I wasn't would I be here right now? Ryley would have sent me packing if she thought I would harm the child. She had faith in me, why didn't I have faith in myself?

Ryley was wide-eyed and bushy-tailed once the baby was in the room, the motherly instinct she had been amazing. She always had it to a certain extent, but now it's amplified. It made me smile, my morbid, sarcastic, don't'-give- a- damn girlfriend was now all smiles. She bit her lip looking at him and then looked over at me. I was still in the chair just watching the two of them with a content smile on my face. "He needs a name." She told me.

We had bounced names back and forth for the last couple months, but we never actually settled upon one. We thought we had another 3 weeks, we thought we had more time. We knew we didn't want something generic like Matthew or Michael. "Damien." I threw out there.

"Damien." She repeated as she looked at our boy. A smirk slowly formed on her face and I can't even imagine what is going through her head.

"What are you thinkin'?" I asked.

"Damien Priestly Good." She laughed.

"Priestly?" I questioned. She nodded her head. "I like it. Damien Priestly it is." I agreed. She laughed again. "Ok what is so funny?"

"Depending on who you talk to Damien is the spawn of the devil. Priestly as in a priest. It's a contradiction and I absolutely love it." She explained.

Why is it that only my girlfriend comes up with these things? I chuckled "I say let's go for it." I agreed.

"How are the new parents?" Punk asked walking into the room, Tate following behind him.

"Happy." Ryley responded. SUCK IT PUNK! She's happy with me! Maybe I should ease up on him, he was trying to do the right thing. It didn't help that Ian fed into him, and from what he said he is over it. Maybe I'm over reacting or maybe not.

"So does my nephew have a name?" Tate asked leaning against the window.

"Just got one actually." I responded. Both men looked at me waiting the name of their 'nephew' "Damien Priestly Good."

Tate chuckled "That is so badass."

"Gonna make a good wrestling name if he ever wants to be one." Punk stated. I never thought about whether my child would follow in my footprints. Do I even want him to go through the things I've been through to make it into the company? I think I'm getting a head of myself. The kid just got his name a couple of minutes ago, I should just take one step at a time.

* * *

**Planning on one more chapter... Thanks for reading... Comment and stuff... What you think about the baby name?**


	13. Chapter 13

**WWE owns Jon and I own everyone else or they own themselves... I skipped ahead because I write this story and I could. So read and enjoy and comment.**

* * *

[6 years later]

Ryley's POV.

I stood at the bus stop down the street from my house in California awaiting my oldest boy to get home from his second week of first grade with my other son on my hip. Damien had grown so much, he was the spitting image of his father just with darker hair. He had the same piercing blue eyes and the dimples that got him out of a lot of trouble. Much like his father he had a temper that burst when someone pushed to hard and he also had the same amount of passion for things as his father. As of lately Jon hadn't been home a lot, he was on his 5th title run as WWE champion and the company was demanding more from him which made Damien only want for his father more.

Jon was a good dad after he got past the fear of being a bad one. He became a softy really quick, he didn't like being the bad guy to his children because he didn't get to see them as much as a normal parent. For the first few months of Damien's life, when Jon was home, Jon would always fall asleep with Damien in his arms. It was as though Jon thought someone would try to take him away. I found it cute and took a couple of pictures. As Damien grew older he started watching his dad on TV every night in awe of what his dad was doing. Jon had become a superhero to Damien and still is.

When Damien was 4 months Jon and I moved to a big house along the beach with 5 bedrooms and 4 baths. When I asked him why we needed this much space, he replied with 'just in case.' He had lost me when he said that, when I asked him what he meant, he told me 'Just in case we have twins the next time.' This man was trying to kill me. I left it go though, allowing him to think what ever he wanted. I had gone back to work, Lacy had offered to stay with Damien at night so I could work on horror movies. It was stressful there for a while, I wasn't sleeping enough because I wanted to spend time with my son.

Then 3 years after Damien was born I had Lucian Corvin Good. Lucian also looked like his father except he had grey eyes and his hair didn't curl. Lucian had a great deal of stubbornness like me and bit of his father's temper, but he was a sweet heart. Lucain was less likely to lose his temper while Damien was quick to it. Damien had taken a very protective role over his brother much like I had over mine. There was no denying they were our kids, they acted too much like me and Jon.

"Mommy!" Damien yelled as he jumped off the bus. He wrapped his arms around my legs. "Hi Lucian!" He smiled up at his brother.

"Daymi!" Lucian clapped.

"Hey honey. How was school?" I asked running a hand through his hair. His hair has gotten long and was now starting to curl a little at the ends.

He took my hand as we started walking back towards the house. "Good. I played with Owen at recess. Can Owen come over this weekend?" He questioned looking up at me. Damien had become best friends with M. Shadows son, Owen. They were practically inseparable. Matt kept telling me they were going to start a band just like him and his friends had done. Matt had another child, Lily, around the time I had Lucian, it was only a matter of time before they became friends.

Damien was making friends all the time and my house was becoming like a daycare center, which was completely fine with me. I liked having the kids around, plus I had the best game room. "We will see. You have football practice tonight and a game tomorrow." I reminded him.

He had hit his first year of tackle football, which was awesome. He had been appoint QB and was loving it. Damien said he wants to be a wrestler, but Jon told him that he had to wait until he was a teenager to start training. So Damien decided he wanted to do football until he was old enough to wrestle like his father. "I know! Is Dad going to be home?" He questioned.

I sighed "I don't know Damien, you know your dad is a very busy man." I told him. I hated to tell him no.

"Daddy no home?" Lucian questioned.

"No daddy is working baby." I told him. Both their smiles dropped. "How about after football tonight we go get ice cream and have a movie night?" I said trying to take their minds off of it.

"ICE CREAM!" Both boys exclaimed as we arrived at the house. I made dinner around 5 so we could head to practice at 5:30. The boys had managed to forget about Jon not being there, football practice went well. Lucian usually wound up playing with his toys as we watched practice. After practice Damien made his way off the field with is helmet in hand. He was heading towards me, but stopped dead in his tracks, dropped the helmet and began running. He ran right past me and I turned to find Jon.

Damien launched himself into his father's arms. "Hey buddy." Jon smiled lifting his son up. Lucian had tottled over to join his brother and father. I went and grabbed Damien's helmet before joining the boys. "Hey babe." He greeted me leaning down and pecking me softly on the lips getting a chorus of 'EWW's from the boys. " Surprise." He smirked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had another 2 weeks?" I questioned. Don't get me wrong I was happy he was here, but it is weird that he would just take off like this. I'm worried he lost his job or got suspended.

"I may have lied a little." He chuckled.

"Daddy! No lie! Lie bad!" Lucian scolded his father from his place in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." Jon told his son as he carried him to the car. Damien latched onto his other hand talking up a storm, his mouth was moving so fast I had no idea what he was saying as I trailed behind them. Jon was nodding his head adamantly trying to follow his son's train of thought.

"Hey Ryley!" I looked to my right to see the coach, Liam, jogging towards me. I gave him a fake smile. I really just wanted to go home with my boys and my boyfriend. "Damien did really good today." He commented.

"Yea he did." I agreed.

"I see their father is back in town." he motioned towards my truck where Jon was standing. The passenger door was open and he was standing on the kick lift, his right arm draped on the door and the other on the roof. He was staring at us, actually he was giving Liam the death glare. The jealousy has turned down, but it still lingered. Sometimes it was a good thing and other times it was bad.

I nodded. "It's really good to have him back. I missed him." I told Liam.

Liam winced a little. "Well if you ever need anything you have my number, don't be afraid to call." He told me gently touching my arm. I rolled my eyes walking back to my truck. Jon watched as I got in before taking a seat and closing the door. The car ride was full of the boys telling Jon all about the trouble they were getting into. Jon laughed and smiled along with them, but I could tell there was something wrong.

He said very little to me when we got home, after he put the boys to bed he came back downstairs into the kitchen with an angry look on his face. "That guy, who the fuck was he?" Jon questioned.

"The coach." I responded.

"He wants you."

"Ok." I agreed. He did, he made it very clear. I never lead him on, I never responded to anything he has said. It's not like it is my fault, the guy just doesn't get it.

"Ok? That's all you got? That fucker is trying to get in your pants and take my place and all you can say is ok?" Jon yelled.

"Stop yelling." I was staying calm. Pretty proud of myself right now.

Jon took two deep breaths "I don't like that man touching you." He stated.

"I like it about as much as you do, Jon." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Make Damien quit the team."

"Your really going to do that to your son? That's a little selfish."

"You spend time around the guy with out me there! I can't keep an eye on him."

"Do you really not trust me that much?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust the male population!"

" I don't fucking get it, Jon. I trust you when your on the road! I trust you around girls that are much prettier than me, but you don't trust me? How the hell does that work?" I yelled.

"The girls I work with are fake whores. They are nothing compared to you Ryley. I'm trying to work through the fact that you deserve better than me. So do the boys. I'm not home, I miss games, I'm not around for birthdays or first days of school. I missed Lucian's first steps! I've missed a lot and I can't help but think you need someone better, someone to be here! I wouldn't blame you if you did cheat on me!" He exclaimed.

"Really Jon?! I don't want anyone else! I want you and that's it. Period. It makes me sad that you miss the stuff the boys do, but I wouldn't change it. They love you, I love you. I wouldn't have 3 children with you if I didn't want you in my life!" I shouted.

"Did you say three?" His voice dropped to normal and he cocked his head to the side.

Fuck! This isn't how I wanted him to find out. "I'm pregnant... again." I mumbled.

"Again!" He exclaimed as he dropped to his knees in front of me. He put his hands on my hips and leaned his forehead against my stomach. He was quiet for a good 5 minutes, I had to wonder what was going through his mind. He had to be happy, but after all that shit he just laid on the table, maybe he wasn't. "Number 3." He smirked. He looked up at me "Marry me?"

Did I fucking miss something?! We were just yelling a minute ago, I must have blacked out or something. This is a dream, I must have fainted or some shit. I looked at him, he was waiting for a response and as I stayed quiet I could tell his heart was breaking. " Yes." I agreed. He bounced to his feet and pinned me against the counter before kissing me. All because I was mad didn't mean I don't want to marry him. I've thought about it many times and it all came up that I couldn't live with out him, so I might as well marry the man.

He pulled away and looked down at my stomach. "Maybe it'll be a little girl." He whispered.

"Or another boy."

"Aren't you tired of boys? " He questioned.

"No, I'm better with dirt and sports than I am with princesses and glitter." I told him. "Although, I wouldn't mind a girl. I'm out numbered with you guys." I said running my hand through his hair.

Jon tangled his hand in my hair. "Another baby and a wedding. It's going to be stressful."

"It's going to be worth it." I responded.

"Definitely worth it." He agreed "I promise not to be a jealous prick. Maybe I'll take some time off so I can be with you guys, I miss you and the boys. "

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Jon responded. Life isn't bad with Jon, in fact I couldn't imagine life with out Jon. Of course we have our issues and our schedules don't always line up, but I couldn't live with out him. Having a family with him was one of the best things that has happened and now getting married will add to that happiness that came with the boys. I wouldn't trade the way my life turned out for the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am officially done with this pairing. I feel as thought I have gotten enough out of them. Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
